Przebudzenie
by yeans-girl
Summary: Bella uległa wypadkowi, po którym zapada w śpiączkę. Po przebudzeniu nic nie pamięta. Jej wcześniejsze życie to po prostu biała kartka, którą za wszelką cenę chce zapełnić. Dziewczyna próbuje utożsamić się sama ze sobą i odkryć przyczynę wypadku.
1. Prolog

Autor: Yeans-Girl

Beta: Mała_Nessi

Prolog

Docierają do mnie jakieś głosy. Poznaję je. Martwią się o mnie. Chcę im powiedzieć, że wszystko słyszę, ale nie mogę ruszyć ustami. Nie czuję również pozostałych kończyn. Działa tylko umysł. Dusza, żyje, ale ciało jest martwe. Dryfuję między niebem, a ziemią. Głosy stają się coraz bardziej zamglone i cichsze. Lecę w górę, szybuję razem z aniołami. Mogę zwiedzić każdy zakątek świata. Oprócz domu. Jego nie pamiętam. Nie mogę przypomnieć siebie twarzy osób, które przedtem słyszałam. Widzę, łąkę, a na niej małą dziewczynkę trzymającą za rękę chłopaka. Nie znam ich. Lecę dalej, unoszę się nad morzami, szybuję z wiatrem. Nagle spadam, zaraz wpadnę do wody i wreszcie umrę, ale głosy stają się znowu słyszalne. Wróciłam. Chciałam lecieć dalej, do Boga i prosić go aby mnie zabrał, ale ponownie jestem tutaj. Czuję czyjąś obecność. Ta osoba do mnie mówi, nasze oddechy są równe, modli się o mnie. Czy to właśnie dla tego Bóg nie chce mnie wziąć? Bo ktoś mnie kocha? Moje serce rozpada się drobne kawałki. Inni też są kochani i umierają chociaż tego nie chcą. Ktoś właśnie ginie. Ile bym dała aby odejść za niego.


	2. Rozdział 1

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

Biała kartka. Mój mózg to zwykła biała kartka. Nic nie pamiętam. Mówią, że nazywam się Bella Swan, ale moja dusza nie przyswaja sobie tego. Dla mnie ta osoba jest kimś obcym. Nie związanym ze mną. Nie rozpoznaję twarzy osób, które codziennie przychodzą do mnie w odwiedziny. Rodzice. Nie wiem co oznacza to słowo. Przypuszczam, że rodzic to ktoś ważny. Ale jak bardzo? Kobieta, która zawsze znajduję się w pobliżu mnie mówi, że jest moją mamą, a mężczyzna w średnim wieku, którego też bardzo często widzę podaje się za tatę. Nie mam pojęcia jak znalazłam się w tej białej sali, ale czuję się tu dziwnie. Jakby to miejsce miało związek z czymś tragicznym. Równie okrutnym jak śmierć. Tak tu pusto. Białe ściany, białe łóżka, nawet za oknem jest biało! No i ta biała kartka, a raczej moje wspomnienia, życie. Mama wytłumaczyła mi, że to na zewnątrz to śnieg, który za jakiś czas stopnieje, a jego miejsce zajmie zieleń. Nie wiem jak wygląda kolor zielony, ale mam przeczucie, że jest wesoły, uspokajający i dodający sił. Chcę, by było już zielono. Bieli najnormalniej w świecie mam już dosyć! Od tego koloru jest mi zimno i czuję, że to ona blokuje moje wspomnienia. Zamiast pomóc przypomnieć mi jaka kiedyś była Bella zachęca do dryfowania w krainie wyobraźni. Białe ściany są jak niekończąca się przestrzeń, na której możesz zobaczyć wszystko na co masz ochotę. Nierealne staje się możliwie. Tylko dlaczego tak się dzieje, kiedy ja właśnie chcę zobaczyć to co było kiedyś częścią mnie? Zdarzają się chwilę kiedy tak pogrążę się w marzeniach, że nie potrafię odróżnić prawdy od fikcji. Moja pamięć reaguje mocniej na rzeczy całkowicie wyimaginowane niż na tak oczywiste i codzienne jak na przykład rodzice. Czasami czuję się, jakby skrzydła wyobraźni, na których się unoszę nie były sterowane przeze mnie tylko przez mój umysł, który pcha je w zdarzenia być może w ogóle nie będące moimi wspomnieniami. Często widzę wielkie drewniane pomieszczenie, w którym znajdują się zwierzęta. Cudowne stworzenia. Duże, z krótką sierścią i długą grzywą oraz ogonami wyglądającymi tak, jakby uczesano im kucyka. Kucyk! Tak, teraz wiem to konie. Czy ja jeździłam konno? Miałam z nimi wcześniej styczność? Postanowiłam zapytać o to mamę kiedy ponownie mnie odwiedzi.

Słońce powoli zachodzi, robi się ciemno. Chciałaby, aby nigdy nie zniknęło. Tutaj jest moim jedynym przyjacielem. W sali nie ma nikogo innego, a ja bardzo często czuję jak czas mi się dłuży, minuty ciągnące się w nieskończoność, nie są niczym wypełnione. Całymi dniami leżę w łóżku i patrzę na zegarek wiszący nad drzwiami nic nie robiąc. Nie robię nic produktywnego. Jak się nazywa taki stan? Jestem pewna, że ma jakąś nazwę, ale to kolejny szczegół jakiego mój mózg nie zdołał zapamiętać. Lekarze nie chcą wytłumaczyć mi powodu, dla którego straciłam pamięć. Mówią, że to dla mnie za trudne i jestem jeszcze zbyt słaba, ale to przez wypadek. Gdy kiedyś myślałam o tym dłużej doszłam do wniosku, że umysł musiał pozbyć się trochę wspomnień abym ocalała. Wszystkie siły, które wkładał w zapamiętywanie i w przechowywanie poświęcił na walkę. Bił się o mnie z wieczną śmiercią. Mogło mnie już tu nie być, chodź tak kochałam życie. Nie jest ono teraz takie jakie było kiedyś, ale mówią, że nauczę się żyć na nowo. Tylko czy można się tego nauczyć tak szybko jak pisania czy czytania? Przynajmniej to mam z głowy. Pamiętam jak stawiać litery aby napisać moje imię i wiele innych wyrazów. Wiem również jak to potem przeczytać. Dawniej kochałam książki, ale lekarze na razie nie pozwalają mi ich czytać, bo uważają, że jestem za słaba. Osobiście sądzę, że gdybym sięgnęła po moją ulubioną lekturę to pomogłaby mojej pamięci wrócić. Przynajmniej częściowo. Tylko nie pamiętam jej tytułu. To w cale nie jest problemem, bo wiem, że mama go zna.

To dziwne jak rozmyślanie może zmęczyć. Mój mózg potrzebuje zbyt dużo odpoczynku. Śpię więcej niż normalny człowiek. Zresztą nie jestem do końca normalna, bo czy gdybym była to nie pamiętałabym swojego życia? Nie wiedziałabym kim byłam kiedyś i nie mogłabym się do końca zintegrować z samą sobą? W końcu zmógł mnie sen. Znowu. Tym razem śniłam o pięknym, przestrzennym i jasnym budynku, w którym kręciła się cała masa ludzi. Byłam tam ja, mama, tato, starsza, siwa kobieta, pies i kominek, w którym wesoło skakały ciepłe płomienie ognia. Nagle wszystko zniknęło, a przed oczami była tylko ciemność. Do rana nie widziałam nic innego, a kiedy otworzyłam oczy zauważyłam mamę. Była ona ciemną blondynką o bladej, delikatnej skórze, z jej oczu biła miłość, a kiedy na nią zerknęłam na ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Mama nie była wysoką kobietą, co zresztą po niej odziedziczyłam, ale potrafiła dokonać wielkich czynów. Oczywiście tylko dla mnie one takie były, bo każdy człowiek ceni swoją rodzicielkę ponad wszystkie inne. Renee Swan. Uważam, że to imię idealnie do niej pasuje, ponieważ jest inteligentną i niezwykle wesołą osobą. Rozumie mnie bez słów. Jej jedyną wadą jest to, że za bardzo lubi się bawić i często traktuje mnie bardziej jako swoją przyjaciółkę niż córkę. Nie mam pojęcia jak było kiedyś. Teraz jest tak i bardzo mi to pasuje.

- Dzień dobry, skarbie – powiedziała ciepłym głosem.

- Część mamuś! – Przeciągnęłam się i ziewnęłam.

- Kochanie, mam coś dla ciebie. – Podała mi żółtą siatkę, w środku której było coś ciężkiego i grubego. Wyciągnęłam pakunek. To książka. Bardzo gruba, a na okładce w kolorze zgniłej zieleni było napisane „słownik". Przejechałam palcami po napisie. Był on lekko wyżłobiony w tekturze i każdy rowek łaskotał moje dłonie.

- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęłam się niemal z szacunkiem wpatrując cię w prezent. Otworzyłam go na pierwszej lepszej stronie. Było tam pełno różnego rodzaju słów. Jedno z nich brzmiało: _komputer – elektroniczna maszyna cyfrowa._ Miałam kiedyś taki sprzęt. Duża, biała skrzynka, z której wychodziła cała masa kabli. Koło niej leżała klawiatura, myszka i ekran

- Może to pozwoli ci odzyskać pamięć. – Widziałam w jej oczach wiarę. Wierzyła, że dzięki zwykłej książce coś sobie przypomnę. Ja sama też miałam taką nadzieję.

- Też tak sądzę.

Nie wiem jak było wcześniej, ale teraz nie mam zbyt wiele szacunku do mojej osoby. Kiedy mówię staram się nie używać „ja", bo to powinno być zarezerwowane dla osób z dużym ego. Moje takie nie jest. Przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje. Jestem zła na siebie, że przez to co się wydarzyło rodzice cały czas myślą tylko o mnie. Jestem pewna, że od mojego przebudzenia tatowi pojawiło się kilka siwych włosów, a mama nabrała zmarszczek. To prze mnie. Gdyby nie wypadek bylibyśmy nadal szczęśliwą rodziną bez zmartwień. Bo wydaje mi się, że kiedyś tak było.

- O czym tak zawzięcie myślisz? – Dopiero teraz przypomniałam sobie o obecności mamy.

- Bo to przeze mnie.

- Ale co? – zapytała zbita z pantałyku.

- To wszystko. Przeze mnie jesteście smutni, a ja tego nie lubię. Całymi dniami siedzicie tutaj, nie macie już własnego życia, nie spotykacie się ze znajomymi, nie przykładacie się do pracy. Właśnie, nie powinnaś być w biurze o tej porze?

Na twarzy mamy było widać zarówno smutek jak i rozbawienie oraz współczucie? Tak, ewidentnie współczuła, ale komu? Sobie?

- Bello, może i masz siedemnaście lat, ale nadal jesteś głupiutka. To nie twoja wina. Stało się. Mógł to być każdy inny człowiek, ale padło na ciebie i za to mam żal do Boga. Z drugiej strony to dzięki niemu przeżyłaś. Rozumiem, nie pamiętasz wielu rzeczy i jest ci trudno. To teraz nie istotne. Liczy się to, że żyjesz i wreszcie się obudziłaś. Ten rok była dla mnie i dla taty katorgą. Siedzieliśmy tutaj na zmianę mówiąc do ciebie i trzymając kciuki, że lada chwila otworzysz oczy. Zapytałaś o pracę. Ona teraz się nie liczy. Wzięłam urlop żeby być z tobą. Znajomi rozumieją w jakiej jestem sytuacji i nie nagabują mnie na spotkania. Zresztą i tak wolę siedzieć tutaj z tobą. Chyba, że mnie wyganiasz – zaśmiała się. – Nie obarczaj się już. To nie jest twoja wina.

- Słyszałam.

- Co, perełko? – spytała.

- Słyszałam jak mówiliście do mnie kiedy byłam w śpiączce. Pragnęłam wam odpowiedzieć, porozmawiać, ale nie mogłam ruszyć ani ręką ani ustami. Chciałam dać wam znak, żebyście wiedzieli, że słyszę. Nie umiałam. Wszystkie moje starania tylko odbierały mi siłę. – Mama starła łzę z mojego policzka. – Marzyłam o śmierci. Prosiłam Boga, aby zabrał mnie ze sobą, ale nadal żyłam. Nie mogłam umrzeć dobrowolnie, bo wegetowałam. Myślałam, że kiedy umrę będzie wam łatwiej. Szybciej o mnie zapomnicie. Wiedziałam, że w sali starasz się trzymać, a na zewnątrz płaczesz. Najgorsza była świadomość, iż ile razy pomyślę o śmierci ktoś umiera wcale o to nie prosząc, a ja chociaż chciałam tego całą sobą żyłam.

Teraz płakałyśmy obie. Ja ze względu na swoje wspomnienia i ten ból, który wtedy czułam, a mama przez to co usłyszała. Powinnam najpierw ugryźć się w język, ale jak zawsze palnęłam coś bezmyślnie. Musiałam to zrobić. Poczułam chęć rozmowy, zwierzenia się. Już mi lepiej. Cieszę się, że jednak jestem tutaj i żyję, ponieważ wiem, że gdybym zmarła było by gorzej. Mama nie pozbierałaby się po tym. Chcę ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie wiem co mogę zrobić.

- Czy ja jeździłam konno? – zapytałam w pewnym momencie.

- Pamiętasz? – Kiwnęłam głową, a mój gość był zarówno zdziwiony jak i szczęśliwy. – Córeczko, ty kochałaś konie. Czasami więcej czasu potrafiłaś spędzić w stadninie niż w domu. Na dziesiąte urodziny dostałaś od ojca Saharę. Od tamtej pory to ona była twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Dziwne. Wiem, że miałam własnego konia, ale nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć nawet jak wyglądał. Pamiętałam te ze stadniny, ale Sahara jest mi całkiem obca. Wszystko i wszyscy, którzy byli kiedyś dla mnie ważni nagle stali się tak odlegli.

- Jak ona wyglądała? Co z nią? Opowiedz mi, proszę – nalegałam. Podniosłam się z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej i poklepując miejsce obok siebie zaprosiłam mamę żeby usiadła.

- Tydzień przed twoimi urodzinami Charlie pojechał do Meksyku na zlot komendantów. Spacerując zauważył konia, którego sierść była identycznego koloru jak twoje włosy. Kupił go bez wahania. Kiedy ojciec wrócił do domu byłaś zawiedziona, że nic dla ciebie nie przywiózł tym bardziej, że zbliżało się twoje święto. Kilka dni później przyjechało auto z koniem w przyczepie. Gdy go zobaczyłaś ogarnęło cię szaleństwo. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby tak bardzo cię coś ucieszyło.

Przed oczami stanął mi obraz Sahary. Czekoladowa sierść i czarna grzywa. Jednak wszystko było zamglone i nie mogłam doszukać się więcej szczegółów. Tylko te oczy. Ciemne jak smoła, a w nich smutek, wdzięczność i miłość. Nic nie rozumiem. Dlaczego ona jest smutna? Zapragnęłam wyjść z tego pokoju i udać się prosto do domu, do mojego konia. Poczułam na policzku łzę. Nie jedną, a całe stado. Przetarłam oczy, ale to nic nie pomogło. Jeszcze więcej słonych kropli zaczęło się wydostawać na zewnątrz.

- Co się stało? – mama przytuliła mnie do siebie.

Moich buszu dobiegł czyjś szloch. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nikogo innego tutaj nie było. Renee nie płakała. Czyli to ja? Ale dlaczego? Mam do tego powód? Przecież pomyślałam sobie tylko o koniu. _„Od tamtej pory to ona była twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką"_ To na tym polega przyjaźń. Na kochaniu i tęsknocie. Co się teraz z nią dzieje? Kiedy ją zobaczę?

Wracając do przyjaciół. Tylko Sahara do nich należała? Czy był ktoś jeszcze? Był człowiek, który zawsze był przy mnie nieważne jak się zachowywałam? Chciałabym, aby tak było. Z moich wspomnień związanych z koniem mogę wywnioskować, że życie bez przyjaciela jest niczym. Czysta monotonia.

Minęło dużo czasu zanim zdołałam uspokoić się całkowicie. Już się nie trzęsłam, ani nie płakałam, ale dalej byłam na siebie zła. W przyszłości muszę bardziej trzymać język za zębami. Nie jestem jeszcze całkowicie sprawna, a traktowanie mnie jakbym była chora umysłowo mnie dobija. To, że straciłam pamięć i moje myśli są jeszcze trochę chaotyczne nie znaczy, że jest ze mną coś nie tak. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

- Kochanie? Lepiej się czujesz? Muszę iść już do pracy, ale jeśli chcesz to spróbuję wymyślić coś tak, aby zostać z tobą – powiedziała mama zrywając się nagle z łóżka i zmierzając w stronę drzwi.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Prześpię się. Idź – nakazałam. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi i była już po drugiej stronie krzyknęłam, aby ją zatrzymać – Kiedy będę mogła stąd wyjść? Rozmawiałaś z lekarzami?

- Jeszcze tydzień, może dwa i będziesz w domu.


End file.
